Just What They Need
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Based on 4x09 spoilers, Damon and Elena head up to the lake house with Jeremy, Bonnie and Professor Shane in tow. Will some alone time be enough for Elena to admit how she feels? Or will she need more time? Oneshot for now, with the possibility for another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Have we all seen the new DE still from 4x07? If not, go check it out, your hearts will explode. And then PM me with theories and ideas, I love hearing them! So anyway, I have a new DE oneshot/mulichap for you! This one's based on he spoiler that DE, Jeremy, Bonnie and Professor Creepy are going up to the lake house in ep 4x09. So clearly this is all speculation and my shipper heart going crazy. Enjoy and leave me tons of feedback. I'm not sure if I have Damon down yet!**

* * *

Damon grumbled as he saw the white flakes fall from the sky. He pulled a few thermal v- necks out of his drawer and shoved them, rather unceremoniously into his duffel bag.

"Stupid snow. Sitting in the cold lake house with Witchy McJudgey, Professor Sketch and the Gilberts. What a way to spend Christmas time." He muttered out loud and then turned, as she heard Elena's footsteps behind him.

"You don't like snow?" She questioned, maintaining her distance by leaning against the doorframe. She was dressed warmly, but comfortably, anticipating the long drive out to the lake house.

"What's there to like? I gets everywhere and then melts, making sure you're all wet and can't get warm again. Don't tell me you like it?" He raised an eyebrow, and flicked his wrist, inviting her to come into the room farther. She gave a small smile and walked in a few steps.

"I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about it. It feels fresh and…" She looked up from her hands and into his eyes, "It feels like a new start."

Damon cleared his throat, "Well, it's still cold. Are you sure we can't put this witchy voodoo off until it warms up?"

Elena's hurt look didn't go unnoticed by Damon, but she immediately replaced it with a more neutral look. "No we can't. Connor's still out there and I don't want him coming after Jeremy. We need to figure out what's going on."

"And I'm just the muscle? You know you're a vampire too, right? You're just as capable of protecting them by yourself." Damon scoffed.

"No I'm not. I still barely have control over myself and I'm only one vampire. I can't hold Connor off if he comes with backup. I need you there Damon." Elena swept a pair of jeans into her hands and sat in the chair they previously occupied.

Damon said nothing, but noticed how difficult it was for Elena to look him in the eye. Their conversation a few weeks ago on the Wickery Bridge was still fresh in his mind and so was her recent breakup with Saint Stefan. He dropped a few pairs of socks into his duffel and turned to her.

"Give yourself some credit, your control is getting better everyday. And I hear there's another frat party next weekend. Up for some dancing?" He winked, hoping he hadn't pushed her too far.

But he was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a nod, "I'm always up for a little partying. But are you ready? Jeremy and Bonnie are waiting downstairs."

Damon groaned, but zippered the bag, shouldered it and followed Elena down the steps.

* * *

The drive to the lake house couldn't have ended sooner. Damon was two seconds away from ripping out Bonnie's throat. Man, could she whine. He practically leapt out of the car and grabbed his, Elena and Jeremy's bags, ignoring the dirty look Bonnie sent his way.

"Oh, thanks Damon. That was really sweet of you." Elena fell into step next to him as she rummaged in her purse for the door key.

"Yeah, it's cool of you." Jeremy piped up as he passed Elena his keychain so she could use his key.

"Don't mention it. But really, I like my reputation." He winked, knowing Elena wasn't about to tell anyone what he had done.

They set down their bags in the respective rooms, the professor in one, Bonnie in another, Elena in the third and Jeremy and Damon sharing the last ("Please Damon? I want to make sure someone can protect him if Connor shows up.)

"Elena, is it okay if I show Shane around outside for a little bit?" Bonnie asked, not even bothering to take off her coat since she knew Elena would say yes.

Which she did. "Oh, yeah of course, go ahead. We'll be in here." Elena smiled as Bonnie and the professor left the house.

Damon watched as Bonnie left. "Oh finally. I thought she'd never leave. Is it just me or does Professor Creepy seem less than thrilled to be here? Maybe it's all the vampires?" He smirked and Jeremy shook his head.

"I'll be upstairs. Call me when Bonnie comes back." He ran up the stairs and shut the door to his and Damon's shared room.

"I'm worried about him Damon. I don't know what to think with this whole Connor thing. Jeremy's the only family I have left and I can't lose him." Elena was looking at Jeremy's closed door while she spoke.

Damon laid a hand on her shoulder, sensing the need for support. "He'll be fine Elena. I'll make sure of it. Why don't we go outside for a while and get some fresh air before Bonnie starts her voodoo?"

Elena nodded, "Okay. But not too long, I don't want Jeremy alone."

Damon nodded, "Whatever you say." He helped her slip her arms into her bright green pea coat and she wrapped a black scarf around her neck as Damon shrugged on a sleek black pea coat and wound a red scarf around his neck.

"You ready Elena?" Damon held the back door open for her to walk out. She thanked him and they fell into step next to each other, boots crunching the freshly fallen snow.

"Do you think Jeremy will be okay?" Elena asked, staring at the snowflakes catching on Damon's black hair. The soft light shining through the snow covered trees made Damon look younger and softer looking Elena liked this version of Damon.

"He'll be fine. If I know the Gilberts, and I think I do, he's strong enough to get past all of this." Damon shook his head, dislodging the snowflakes.

Elena smiled lightly at the pink tinge Damon's cheek were getting from the wind and snuggled her chin deeper into her scarf. They walked in silence for a few feet before Damon broke it.

"You'll be fine too. You're stronger than he is, and you have me. I'm here to make sure you don't go off the rails." Damon had stopped walking and held Elena's eye contact.

The intensity behind his words made Elena shiver and she looked down, suddenly unable to look Damon in the eye. "I'm cold. Can we go back?"

Damon nodded, "I won't rush you. When you're ready, we'll talk." His smile was genuine and Elena couldn't help but feel grateful for his presence.

"I know. Thank you."

Feeling that the moment had gotten too heavy, Elena stooped down and gathered snow into a ball, throwing it at Damon's chest before he could react.

'Hey!" Damon gasped and then scowled. "You know I hate the snow."

Elena laughed, " You just haven't had a good enough reason to like it. I'm helping you make some good snow related memories." She gasped as a snow projectile nailed her in the side. When she looked up, Damon was laughing.

"And nailing me with frozen water is the best way to do that?" He was already backing up as Elena prepared another snowball.

"Yes! Now give in and have a good time." Her aim was off and the snow barely grazed his shoulder.

"Your aim really needs improving. Maybe I can help?" Damon winked, catching Elena off guard and throwing a snowball right at her face.

Elena shook the powdery snow from her eyes and scowled, "Now that was uncalled for. I'm so going to get you for that!" She picked up some snow and ran after the fleeing Salvatore.

* * *

Jeremy watched his sister and Damon from his window. He shook his head as he watched the two pelt each other with snow, and smiled as he realized her could hear their laughter.

He hadn't seen Elena this happy since her transition, maybe even since their parents had died. Even though he wasn't Damon's biggest fan, he liked how the vampire could get a genuine smile from his sister. Maybe a vampire was just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second and last chapter. It feels done to me. So please don't review with requests for anther chapter. I'd love it if you reviewed though :) I have a ton more DE ideas to write, so there won't be any shortage of our favorite couple. So enjoy and review! **

* * *

Bonnie and Professor Shane were waiting inside when Damon and Elena burst through the door, laughing and pink cheeked.

"Elena, are you ready yet?" Bonnie stood with her hands planted on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. The smile fell off of Elena's face and she nodded, slipping her arms out of her jacket and hanging it up.

Damon stepped into Bonnie's space, "Back off Witchy. She's been through a lot and doesn't need you whining in the background."

Bonnie snorted, "And she needs you by her side? Face it Damon, you're no help to her. Just back off." She stalked into the kitchen to gather up the herbs she needed.

Damon turned to Elena, but before he could say anything, she had reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. I've needed a friend more than I realized." She smiled and unwound Damon's scarf, hanging it on top of her own on the coat rack.

Damon smiled, "I told you I'd always be around for you." He winked and went upstairs to find Jeremy. Elena followed him up the star with her eyes and sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. The things that man did to her feelings, feelings she hadn't felt for Stefan. Sighing, Elena wandered into the kitchen, bracing herself for the emotional turmoil Bonnie's witchy voodoo was sure to cause.

* * *

It was late when Bonnie finally gave up and went to bed. As Damon had suspected, Professor Creepy had turned out to be useless. The whole thing had been a waste of time as far as Damon was concerned, Bonnie had done nothing but chant and probably anger the witches even more.

"I'm worried about him Damon. What if we can't help him?" Elena whispered as she stroked Jeremy's hair away from his forehead. The witchy voodoo had exhausted the younger Gilbert and he had fallen asleep on the sofa with his head resting on Elena's thigh. Elena thought he looked so innocent and young, and it scared her that her baby brother was going through all of these things that she had tried to protect him from.

Damon carefully sat down next to Elena, making sure not to jostle the couch and wake Jeremy. The younger Gilbert didn't even move. Damon took his time answering, unable to stave off an image of Elena in the same position with a little girl on her lap, black hair like his and warm brown eyes like hers. He shook the little fantasy out of his head. Thinking like that was useless and painful.

"I don't know Elena. I don't want to lie to you and say everything is going to be fine when I don't know." As Elena's chin trembled, Damon let out a sigh, "But I'm going to try my dammed hardest to make sure everything does turn out fine."

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes, and grabbed hold of Damon's hand. The sudden contact surprised both Damon and Elena, but it felt right. Damon looked at their hands and smiled.

"Thank you Damon. I'm glad to know that I can count on you to help me look out for Jeremy." She yawned slightly and closed her eyes. "I don't know why I'm so tired. Must be all of the emotions."

Damon and Elena talked for a while longer, running through plans that could help Jeremy, discussing what they would do to bring down Connor once they got back to Mystic Falls. As Damon was outlining a way to lure Connor out, he heard a gentle snore. Looking over, he saw that Elena had fallen asleep.

Standing up, Damon grabbed the fleece throw blanket off of the armchair and threw it over Jeremy. He grabbed a smaller cotton blanket and wrapped it carefully around Elena's shoulders. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Shh, Elena, go back to sleep. We can talk when you wake up." Damon whispered.

"Thank you Damon." She mumbled, "Love you."

Damon couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "Love you too. I promise we'll find some way to help Jeremy."

Elena hummed a response and her eyes fell shut.

Damon Salvatore was known to make and break promises. He was known to half-ass projects and not see them to fruition, but this time was different. This time it involved Elena. He'd be damned if he didn't keep this promise.


End file.
